


How blessed

by ChiShibuya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: A small insight into how Saeran really thinks of you.





	How blessed

There was very little he wouldn't do for her, he waited on bended knee whilst she was busy fussing with her dresses, cooked whatever she craved despite the many times he had to use Google. He lived for her, breathed for her, and he was sure if she was gone for more than an hour his heart would implode. 

He often wondered if she felt the same way, the way she brushed delicate fingers along his jaw before kissing him softly every morning fed him hints of what she felt, and yet after four years he still wondered what depth she could love him at. He was twisted, prone to fits of feral greed, possesive violence and even the occasional crying when he felt overwhelmed with the world around him. Yet, his princess was there for him all too happy to carry his weight with her own. What a sweet woman she was.

He was so happy now, he had regained his brother, a wife, and several friends after his miserable life with Mint Eye. He was so blessed, so cherished and he thanked his gods everyday for the small gift they gave him.


End file.
